Vive y Deja Ninjar
by The Brucest Writer
Summary: Debbie Kang continúa en busca de la identidad del Ninja y cada vez está más cerca de descubrirlo. ¿Lo logrará?


**Las Aventuras Inéditas de Randy Cunningham**

**«Vive y Deja Ninjar»**

_**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí The Brucest Writer con un nuevo fic para ustedes. Éste lo hice centrándome en el tema de Debbie Kang y en su búsqueda por la identidad del Ninja. Debo decirles que cuando leí la sinopsis del episodio "Debbie Meddle", mi cabeza estuvo a punto de estallar, estaba que no lo creía, ¡por fin, después de tanto tiempo, ese episodio iba a salir! Sin embargo, esto significó que tenía que publicar este fic antes de que saliera el episodio (tal como fue el caso de "Cómo Conocí al Ninja"), así que me apresuré a terminarlo y… aquí está. Este capítulo iba a ser el número 5 de "Las Aventuras Inéditas de Randy Cunningham".**_

_**Debo decir que me alegra saber que les haya gustado mi fic "Cómo Conocí al Ninja" y espero también les guste este.**_

_**Sin más que decir, he aquí mi versión sobre lo que ocurrirá con Debbie Kang.**_

_**Disfruten. **_

**VIVE Y DEJA NINJAR**

Para Debbie Kang, ser la reportera y editora del Diario Gaceta Tribuna Crónicas Periodísticas de la Secundaria Norrisville edición online no es un trabajo difícil. Sin embargo, desde hace tiempo una idea le ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza. Algo que probablemente muchos, al igual que ella, han intentado durante años pero se rindieron. Ese "algo" era descubrir la identidad del Ninja, el enigma más grande de todos los tiempos. Pero ella no se daría por vencida. Ella, Debbie Kang, haría el hallazgo del siglo si lograba dar con la verdadera identidad del Ninja. Y lo iba a conseguir, de eso estaba segura.

Debbie Kang se hallaba, como de costumbre, en su oficina del SDGTCPSN edición online, sentada frente a su computadora, revisando, por enésima vez, su lista de personas que podrían ser el Ninja.

—Bien, revisaré las evidencias una vez más —dijo mientras se acercaba a una pared llena de fotografías de cada estudiante de la escuela y llevaba un portapapeles con su lista de evidencias—. Howard Weinerman, no. Lo vi en el mismo sitio que el Ninja después del incidente de las sopaletas.

»Morgan, no. Es demasiado seria para serlo, y el Ninja no es tan alto. Bucky, no. Él es un poco… mmm… cobarde, además él es el estudiante que más se convierte en monstruo. Heidi, imposible. Ella tiene un programa que debe atender a cada hora, ¿cómo podría estar al pendiente de los chismes y ser el Ninja al mismo tiempo?

»Julian, no. Es… algo raro. Theresa, no. Está muy ocupada practicando en el equipo de bastoneras. Bash, no. Él confesó no ser el Ninja después de que nos mintió diciendo que era él. Doug, no. Pradeep, no. Chica Flautista, no. Dave, no. Mayaso, no. Stevens, no. Rachel, no. ¡No, no, no, NO! —dijo marcando con "X", frenéticamente, cada fotografía de la pared.

—Bueno, tranquila Debbie —se dijo una vez que se calmó—, no te desanimes, todavía quedan varias personas. Puedes lograrlo… —volteó a ver a la pared repleta de fotos y puso una mirada decidida— puedes lograrlo…

Mientras tanto, en el patio de la secundaria, una batalla se libraba entre el Ninja y un robot con dos pares de enormes pinzas.

El robot golpeó al Ninja tan fuerte que éste salió volando y se estrelló contra el cobertizo del conserje.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? —retó el Ninja al robot, el cual se preparaba para atacar— Veamos qué pasa cuando te enfrentes a mi Electro-bola Ninja.

El Ninja arrojó la bola hacia el robot, electrocutándolo y dejándolo fuera de combate. Los estudiantes comenzaron a ovacionar al Ninja.

Debbie Kang continuaba leyendo su lista de evidencias cuando las ovaciones de los estudiantes llamaron su atención, de modo que se asomó a la ventana y vio al Ninja peleando con el robot, que se había recuperado. Debbie dejó escapar un pequeño grito y salió corriendo de su oficina directo al patio, llevando su apuntador con ella.

Debbie bajó corriendo las escaleras a toda prisa y se dirigió hacia donde el Ninja se encontraba peleando con el robot.

—Disculpa, Ninja, soy Debbie Kang, reportera y editora del Diario Gaceta Tribuna Crónicas Periodísticas de la Secundaria Norrisville edición online, ¿sería posible que me respondieras algunas preguntas? —dijo sacando su anotador una vez que estuvo cerca del Ninja.

—Me encantaría, pero… argh, tengo… que hacerme… cargo de… este… ¡robot! —respondió el Ninja con dificultad pues trataba de que el robot no lo aplastara con sus gigantescas pinzas.

—Entonces… ¿qué te parece a la hora del almuerzo? —preguntó Debbie al tiempo que el Ninja pateó al robot y éste cayó unos a unos metros de él.

—¡Puño de Aire Ninja! —exclamó el Ninja arrojándole al robot el puño de aire, destrozándolo al impacto. Los estudiantes volvieron a aclamarlo—¡Bomba de humo! —bramó el Ninja desapareciendo entre el humo rojo, frustrando el intento de Debbie Kang de entrevistarlo. Debbie gruñó frustrada.

Después de la pelea, Randy fue de prisa hacia su clase de Ciencias, donde un impaciente Howard lo esperaba.

—¿Dónde _ninjas_ estabas? —preguntó enfadado.

—Lo siento Howard, tuve que lidiar con otro robot de McFist, es el tercero esta semana —respondió Randy frunciendo el ceño al decir esto último.

De pronto, un brillo rojo proveniente de la mochila de Randy llamó su atención. Éste sacó de ahí el Nomicon y lo abrió.

—Argh, ¿y ahora qué querrá? —se quejó Howard.

—Eso lo averiguaré ahora mismo —dijo Randy al tiempo que su conciencia entraba al Nomicon.

Randy cayó dentro del Nomicon hasta que paró, súbitamente, frente a lo que parecía era la pared de un dojo japonés.

—¿Qué ocurre Nomicon? —preguntó Randy al antiguo libro.

El Nomicon hizo aparecer en la pared del dojo unas frases que Randy comenzó a leer en voz alta.

—_Desde hace 800 años, cuando apareció el primer Ninja, muchos se han preguntado quién estaría bajo la máscara _—recitóRandy—_. Durante ese tiempo, el Ninja ha logrado mantener oculta su identidad secreta pese a los muchos intentos de las personas por descubrirlo._

El Nomicon apareció una nueva frase en la pared del dojo. Randy la leyó.

—"_La identidad del Ninja es el secreto mejor guardado,_ _protégelo_ _o_ _las consecuencias serán desastrosas"._

Randy se quedó pensativo unos momentos. La palabra "Ninja", estaba escrita en mayúsculas y era señalada por tres flechas azules; la palabra "secreto", estaba encerrada en un círculo rojo y también estaba en mayúsculas; la palabra "guardado" estaba subrayada con verde; "protégelo" estaba en mayúsculas y estaba encerrado en una nube y "desastrosas" titilaba sin parar.

—Ohhh, ya entendí Nomicon —dijo Randy—. No te preocupes, nadie jamás sabrá que YO soy el Ninja.

La conciencia de Randy volvió a su cuerpo. Éste despertó y guardó al Nomicon en su mochila.

—¿Y? ¿Qué quería? —preguntó Howard.

—Dijo que debo evitar que alguien sepa que yo soy el Ninja —contestó Randy—. Creo que McFist está tramando algo para descubrirlo… Pero no le temo, sea lo que sea, lo averiguaré.

Cuando el timbre sonó, todos los estudiantes fueron a la cafetería, excepto Debbie Kang, quien se dirigía de nuevo a su oficina.

—Oye Debbie, ¿no irás a la cafetería? —le preguntó Theresa.

—No Theresa, voy a mi oficina —contestó Debbie—. Necesito… terminar un trabajo pendiente.

—Debbie no te ves nada bien —dijo Theresa preocupada—, ¿estás enferma?

—No, es sólo… que no he dormido bien es todo —respondió Debbie bostezando.

—Bueno, me voy a la cafetería —dijo Theresa alejándose.

Debbie se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su oficina, sin percatarse de que Randy y Howard la observaban.

—Es idea mía o… ¿Debbie Kang se ve como si no hubiera dormido en días?—dijo Randy echándole un vistazo a la desaliñada Debbie.

—Seguramente _lupa-Kang_ estuvo desvelada haciendo otro absurdo reportaje para el SDGTCPSN edición online —dijo Howard cruzando los brazos— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó a Randy al verlo acercarse a ella.

—Sólo quiero saber si se encuentra bien —contestó Randy—. Volveré en un momento —dijo al tiempo que se encaminaba hacia Debbie.

Howard puso los ojos en blanco.

Debbie Kang entró a su oficina y se encerró en ella. De inmediato encendió su computadora y cuando estuvo a punto de escribir en ella, su estómago comenzó a dolerle.

—Tal vez deba ir a la cafetería por algo de comer —se dijo levantándose de su silla y saliendo de la oficina, dejando la puerta semiabierta.

Unos instantes después, Randy llegó a la oficina de Debbie Kang llevando consigo medio sándwich.

—¿Debbie Kang? Soy yo, Randy. Vi que no quisiste ir a la cafetería así que te traje algo —dijo Randy frente a la puerta—. Ehhh… ¿Debbie Kang? ¡Whoa! —Randy se recargó sobre la puerta pero como no estaba cerrada, éste estuvo a punto de caerse— ¿_Cómo_, _cuándo_, _qué_ es esto?

Cuando estuvo dentro de la oficina, esta se hallaba oscura y algo sucia, pues Debbie Kang llevaba semanas trabajando en ella sin cesar y se había olvidado de limpiarla. Randy echó un vistazo alrededor de la desarreglada oficina hasta que algo llamó su atención: en una de las paredes se encontraban fotografías de todos los alumnos de la secundaria, la mayoría, tachadas. Cuando Randy volvió su vista hacia arriba de las fotos, lanzó un pequeño grito al ver escrito en letras grandes "¿Quién es el Ninja?", en la punta.

—¡¿_CÓMO_, _CUÁNDO_, _QUÉ_?! ¡Debbie Kang trata de descubrir quién es el Ninja! —exclamó con horror— Esto es malo.

Inmediatamente, Randy salió corriendo de la oficina para ir a buscar a Howard y contarle lo que había visto.

Debbie Kang regresó momentos después a su oficina y fue directo a la pared con las fotografías.

—¿Por qué no logro encontrarlo? —se preguntó mirando con atención las fotos tachadas— Tiene que haber algo más, una pista, una señal o algún indicio que me indique quién puede ser.

Debbie pasó su vista por las fotos, tomó una nueva lista de evidencias que hizo ese mismo día y comenzó a tachar más fotos hasta que sólo quedaron unas pocas personas. De pronto, algo llamó su atención, la foto de Randy Cunningham no estaba tachada a pesar de que la gran parte de las fotos de los estudiantes de noveno grado lo estaban.

—¿Podrá ser… ? —se preguntó Debbie sentándose frente a su computadora, donde entró a los archivos de cada alumno y abrió el de Randy. Ahí leyó que sus notas habían bajado mucho desde que inició noveno grado y también encontró una gran lista de inasistencias y reportes de varios maestros donde indicaban el extraño comportamiento del chico durante las clases.

Entonces… Debbie lo entendió.

Recordó la vez en que vio al Ninja correr tras un camión gritando un nombre: "Howard", Howard era el mejor amigo de Randy. También recordó cuando todos los estudiantes terminaron atrapados en una cueva y Randy desapareció durante la pelea entre el Ninja y una mujer con pinta de bruja, además que, cuando el Ninja se arrojó al portal junto con ella, Howard corrió hacía ahí y lo salvó. También ha visto muchas veces que el Ninja habla más con Howard que con cualquier otro estudiante, lo cual era extraño. Otra cosa que recordó, fue cuando Howard iba a revelar la identidad del Ninja en el programa de Heidi pero nunca lo hizo. ¿Había sido una broma, o sí sabía quién era pero no lo quiso decir? Algo más importante es que nunca ha visto a Randy y al Ninja en el mismo lugar, salvo por aquella vez que el Ninja hizo llorar a un robot, ¿coincidencia?

Todos estos eventos estaban relacionados con Randy y Howard, pero definitivamente Howard no era el Ninja, de modo que…

Después de varios minutos pensando, Debbie Kang llegó a una conclusión: Randy Cunningham era el Ninja de Norrisville.

—¡No… puede… ser! —exclamó tanto petrificada como emocionada. ¡Por fin lo había logrado! ¡Había dado con la identidad secreta del Ninja! No podía esperar a contarles a todos sobre su descubrimiento.

—¡Howard! ¡Howard! —gritaba Randy desesperadamente hasta que encontró a Howard junto a su casillero.

—¿Qué ocurre Cunningham? —preguntó Howard.

—Howard no vas a creer lo que acabo de ver —dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento— Debbie Kang ha estado investigando quién es el Ninja y por lo que vi está cerca de conseguirlo. Esto es lo que el Nomicon trataba de advertirme.

—Wow, no me esperaba eso —dijo Howard—. Y… ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Debo pensar bien las cosas —contestó Randy—, si Debbie Kang descubre que yo soy el Ninja y lo publica, McFist no tardará en enterarse y enviará algún robot a destruirme cuando no esté usando el traje, entonces el Hechicero trokeará a todos, escapará y ¡gobernará el mundo!

—¡Cálmate! —vociferó Howard dándole una bofetada a Randy— Tienes que tranquilizarte Cunningham, necesitas pensar en un plan.

—Tienes razón Howard —dijo Randy—. Debo ir a la oficina de Debbie Kang e impedir que revele mi secreto.

—Creo que es un poco tarde —dijo Howard poniendo cara de susto al ver la pantalla de su McFist Pad.

—¿Qué? —Randy tomó la McFist Pad y se horrorizó al leer el encabezado:

**LA IDENTIDAD DEL NINJA REVELADA**

_La reportera y editora del Diario Gaceta Tribuna Crónicas Periodísticas de la Secundaria Norrisville edición online ha hecho un impactante descubrimiento, pues ha descubierto la identidad secreta del Ninja, la cual revelará mañana en una primicia especial._

Randy se quedó boquiabierto al terminar de leer la noticia.

—Entonces… ¿qué harás ahora? —preguntó Howard a su paralizado amigo.

—¡Esto es terrible! ¡Debo detenerla ahora mismo! —exclamó Randy devolviéndole la McFist Pad a Howard y, estando a punto de irse, se topó con Debbie Kang.

—¡Randy! —exclamó Debbie alegremente— ¡Te he estado buscando! ¡Lo sé todo! ¡Tú eres…!

—¡No lo digas! —pidió Randy.

—¡Tú eres el Ninja! —bramó Debbie triunfante.

—Y… lo dijo —dijo Howard.

—¡Shhh! Debbie, no tan fuerte, o te escucharán —la silenció Randy.

—Tienes razón —dijo Debbie. Randy suspiró aliviado— ¡Porque mañana todos lo sabrán!

—No, Debbie, escucha…

—¡Oh! ¡Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte! —exclamó Debbie tomando su anotador— ¿Cómo funciona tu traje?, ¿de dónde sacas todas tus armas?, ¿cómo sabes convertir a un monstruo de nuevo en estudiante? Y, se supone que el Ninja ha protegido Norrisville durante 800 años, ¿has sido tú todo ese tiempo? ¿Eres inmortal o algo así?

—Lo siento Debbie, todo eso es información Ninja confidencial.

—Sólo se pone la máscara y el traje aparece, las armas vienen incluidas en el traje, para volver un monstruo en estudiante sólo tiene que destruir el objeto que éste más aprecie y un nuevo Ninja es elegido cada cuatro años. No es inmortal ni nada de eso —respondió Howard a cada pregunta que Debbie hizo. Ésta lo escribió todo en su anotador.

—¡Howard! —lo reprendió un enfadado Randy.

—¿Qué?

—¡Argh! Escucha Debbie, se supone que la identidad del Ninja es el secreto mejor guardado… —comenzó a decir Randy.

—¡Lo sé! Pero lo descubrí, ¡Yo! ¿No es increíble? ¡Ahora todos sabrán quién es el Ninja! —lo interrumpió Debbie.

—¡Sí! Piénsalo Cunningham, piensa en todo lo que te darán cuando lo sepan —lo animó Howard.

—¡Oh, sí! Probablemente me harán lo que a Bash, me alabarán por ser el héroe, me obsequiarán cosas, harán una estatua de mí y luego vendrá un sujeto malvado a capturarme, me destruirá y el mal reinará en el mundo —dijo Randy sarcásticamente.

—Bueno… entonces piensa en todo lo que te darán antes de que te destruyan —dijo Howard. Randy se golpeó la frente.

En Industrias McFist, éste ya había leído que Debbie Kang sabía quién era el Ninja.

—¡Viceroy! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! —ordenó McFist.

—¿Ahora qué señor? —preguntó Viceroy.

—¡Mira! Esta chica dice que sabe quién es el Ninja —dijo McFist mostrándole la pantalla de su computadora.

—Bueno, aquí dice que la primicia será mañana —dijo Viceroy.

—¡No voy a esperar hasta mañana! —vociferó McFist— ¡Envía un robot a buscar a la chica y que la traiga aquí inmediatamente! La obligaremos a confesar la identidad del Ninja.

—Sí señor —dijo Viceroy presionando un botón de un control remoto que guardaba en su bata.

—Vamos Debbie, por lo que más quieras, no publiques que yo soy el Ninja —suplicó Randy— Di que lo olvidaste, o que no tuviste suficientes pruebas o mejor habla de otra cosa, como los osos pardos rabiosos.

—No puedo hacer eso, ya prometí que revelaría la identidad del Ninja mañana y eso haré —dijo Debbie decidida.

De repente, un gran robo-dáctilo atravesó la pared del pasillo y se llevó a Debbie con sus enormes garras.

—¡Debbie Kang! —gritó Randy alarmado.

—¡Auxilio! —gritaba Debbie desesperada por liberarse de las garras del robot.

Randy no perdió más tiempo y se puso su máscara Ninja. Una vez que la transformación estuvo completa, éste subió al techo de la escuela, donde vio que el robo-dáctilo volaba rumbo a Industrias McFist.

—Resiste Debbie Kang —dijo poniéndose en marcha.

Debbie abrió los ojos. Estaba atada a una gran columna en un lugar oscuro y muy amplio.

—Supongo que te preguntarás qué haces aquí —preguntó una voz masculina. Debbie Kang volvió su vista a donde había provenido la voz y se sorprendió al ver a Hannibal McFist sonriendo malévolamente.

—¿Señor McFist? ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Debbie tratando de liberarse— ¿Por qué me trajo aquí?

—Tú sabes quién es el Ninja, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero si quiere saberlo tendrá que leer la primicia de mañana como todos los demás.

—¡No pienso esperar hasta mañana! —rugió McFist— Ahora, dime quién es el Ninja… ¡o te convertirás en la cena del robo-dáctilo!

—¡No voy a decirle nada!

—En ese caso… robo-dáctilo, ¡ATACA! —ordenó McFist al robot, que estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Debbie.

—¡Bomba de humo! —de entre una espesa nube de humo rojo, el Ninja apareció justo a tiempo para evitar que el robo-dáctilo lastimara a Debbie. Éste se volvió hacia él y le rugió—¡Patada Ninja! —el Ninja pateó al robo-dáctilo fuera del camino y se apresuró a desatar a Debbie.

—¡Ninja! Qué bueno que llegaste —agradeció Debbie—. Ellos trataron de obligarme a decirles quién eres.

—¿Ves? ¡A esto me refería cuando te dije que no lo publicaras! —la reprendió el Ninja cuando el robo-dáctilo arremetió contra ellos— Continuaremos esto luego, ahora… ¡corre!

El robo-dáctilo los persiguió por toda la oficina, destruyendo todo a su paso. El Ninja vio como el robot volaba en picada hacia Debbie Kang, entonces lanzó su bufanda hacia el pico del robo-dáctilo y se subió a éste.

—¡Rodeo Ninja! —exclamó mientras trataba de controlar al descontrolado robot— ¡Corte a robot volador Ninja! —el Ninja blandió su espada en la cabeza del robot y éste cayó al suelo hecho pedazos.

El Ninja estaba a punto de reunirse con Debbie Kang cuando una red lo atrapó, dejándolo incapaz de moverse.

—¡Buen tiro Viceroy! —dijo McFist acercándose al Ninja para tirar de su máscara.

—¡Esperen! —Todos se volvieron a Debbie— Si prometen liberarlo y no hacerle daño, les daré el nombre real del Ninja.

—Está bien niña —dijo McFist—. Te prometo no hacerle daño al Ninja cuando lo hayamos liberado.

—Libérenlo —pidió Debbie, quien le hizo señal al Ninja para que tomara una bomba de humo de su traje.

McFist le ordenó a Viceroy que cortara la red.

—Ahora… ¡dinos quién es el Ninja! —exigió McFist.

—El Ninja es… —el Ninja tenía en su mano la bomba de humo, esperando la señal de Debbie— ¡AHORA! —el Ninja derribó a McFist y a Viceroy de un empujón y tomó a Debbie Kang en sus brazos.

—Lo siento McFist, pero la identidad del Ninja es y siempre será un secreto, ¡Bomba de humo! —el Ninja arrojó la bola al suelo y él y Debbie desaparecieron entre el humo rojo.

—Hubiera sido una mejor idea esperar a leer la primicia de mañana —sugirió Viceroy a un iracundo McFist.

—¡Cierra la boca! —rugió éste.

De vuelta en la Secundaria Norrisville, Randy se encontraba platicando con Howard junto a los casilleros cuando llegó Debbie Kang.

—Randy, siento mucho lo ocurrido hace rato —dijo apenada— Debí escucharte cuando dijiste que no debía revelar tu identidad.

—Jo, jo, aquí va —dijo Howard esperando el regaño.

—Está bien Debbie —le dijo Randy a Debbie.

—¡Sí Debbie Kang! ¡Vive tu vida y deja al Ninja en paz! Espera, ¿qué? —preguntó Howard dándose cuenta de lo que Randy acababa de decir.

—Dije que está bien —repitió Randy.

—¿La perdonas así nada más? ¡Estuviste a punto de morir por su culpa! —dijo Howard enfadado.

—Howard, desde que soy el Ninja siempre he estado a punto de morir —le aclaró Randy. Howard frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, ¿qué va a pasar con la primicia especial? —preguntó Howard— Todos esperan que reveles la identidad del Ninja mañana.

—Supongo que tendré que retractarme y decirles a todos que me equivoqué —dijo Debbie desanimada—. Además, ya eliminé cualquier rastro de mi investigación sobre la identidad del Ninja.

—Espera un momento —la interrumpió Randy—. Antes de que hagas cualquier cosa, tengo que mostrarte algo.

Randy condujo a Debbie hasta un salón vacío.

—Howard, espera aquí afuera y vigila que no venga nadie —le indicó Randy a su amigo, quien lo miraba desconcertado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Howard con curiosidad.

—Ya lo verás.

Una vez adentro, Randy sacó de su mochila el NinjaNomicon y se lo enseñó a Debbie.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Es el NinjaNomicon, el libro de la antigua sabiduría secreta Ninja —respondió Randy dándoselo—. En él se encuentran los conocimientos y experiencias de ninjas anteriores.

Randy tomó la mano de Debbie y abrió el libro.

—No te sueltes —dijo al momento que sus conciencias entraban en el libro.

Ambos aparecieron en un largo pasillo repleto de puertas marcadas con diferentes nombres.

—Aquí en donde aprendí varios de mis movimientos como el Puño de Aire, la Hidro-Mano y la Bola de Fuego Tengu —le explicó Randy a Debbie, quien miraba asombrada—. Y la última puerta que está allá, en el fondo, puede responderte las preguntas que quieras —Randy señaló la puerta que decía "La Máxima Lección" y ambos se acercaron a ésta.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Debbie.

—Sí, sólo tienes que entrar —respondió Randy.

Debbie abrió la puerta y miró a Randy antes de entrar en ella.

—Lo siento Debbie —dijo Randy tristemente, pues sabía que detrás de esa puerta el Nomicon le borraría la memoria.

Randy se dirigió hacia la puerta que indicaba la salida y se volvió para ver la puerta donde Debbie había entrado antes de salir del Nomicon.

La conciencia del chico volvió a su cuerpo y se incorporó. Junto a él se encontraba Debbie Kang, que también había vuelto en sí.

—¿Randy? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó frotándose la cabeza.

—Ehhh… no lo sé, yo… acabo de llegar —respondió Randy ayudándola a levantarse—. Y, a propósito, ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó hoy?

—No.

—¿Tampoco recuerdas de qué iba a tratar tu primicia de mañana?

—¿Primicia? No recuerdo haber dicho que haría una primicia mañana —respondió extrañada—. Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo trabajo que hacer en la oficina del SDGTCPSN edición online.

Debbie Kang salió del salón y se fue sonriente a su oficina. Randy también salió y se puso al lado de Howard.

—¿Le borraste la memoria? —preguntó.

—Sí —contestó Randy lanzando un suspiro—. Era lo mejor.

—Así que… ¿ya todo está en orden?

—Sí Howard —respondió Randy mirando a la alegre Debbie Kang alejándose—, todo está en orden…

_**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Esta fue la primera vez que escribí una escena de Randy dentro del Nomicon al igual que la frase que éste le dio. Sé que este fic es un poco más largo que el anterior. También me acabo de dar cuenta que he estado publicando un fic por mes y cada vez son más largos.**_

_**Esto fue todo compañeros, dejen sus reviews y muchas gracias por leer. ¡Hasta la próxima! **_


End file.
